Conventionally, there has been known an electronic device including a plurality of interfaces capable of being connected with outside of the electronic device.
In the conventional electronic device as described above, interfaces thereof may be capable of supplying and receiving power.
Under this situation, there may be occurred such that two interfaces are directly connected with each other, for example, via a wire cable, or are indirectly connected with each other as like a daisy chain via one or more other devices and/or wire cables. According to this situation, one of the two interfaces serves as a source to supply power and the other serves as a sink to receive power, and thereby a loop path (self-loop path) of the supplying and receiving power is formed and a wasteful power loss occurs.
Accordingly, it has been desired to reduce the wasteful power loss resulting from the loop path of supplying and receiving power.